


'till  death  do  us  part

by IntelligentDreams



Series: the  many  --  and  oftentimes  convoluted  --  adventures  of  jedi  master  hasnor [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Original Character is the Personification of The Force, Original Character-centric, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntelligentDreams/pseuds/IntelligentDreams
Summary: ...  the  demise  of  aylisel  hasnor,  personification  of  the  living  force  ,  as  told  in  the  history  books  of  the  galactic  empire  .(  aylisel's  character  information  :  https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Kj5eY4BmNRZVIeT7jkl60wtvyXTbX6EqI-D--xBG8XI/edit?usp=sharing  )
Relationships: Mace Windu & Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Mace Windu/Original Female Character(s)
Series: the  many  --  and  oftentimes  convoluted  --  adventures  of  jedi  master  hasnor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047874
Kudos: 1





	'till  death  do  us  part

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝚂 𝙷 𝙴 𝚂 𝚃 𝚁 𝚄 𝙶 𝙶 𝙻 𝙴 𝚂 𝙵 𝙾 𝚁 𝙵 𝚁 𝙴 𝙴 𝙳 𝙾 𝙼 — a freedom she is now sure will never come . the sense of 𝙱 𝙸 𝚃 𝚃 𝙴 𝚁 𝙸 𝚁 𝙾 𝙽 𝚈 seizes control of her thoughts , piercing her heart like the 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙥𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙠𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙨 . it takes all her self - control not to break down into sobs right then and there ; the 𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙝 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙤𝙩𝙖𝙡 𝙤𝙥𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣 is threatening to overwhelm her mind , threatening to 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙥𝙞𝙧𝙞𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 . what was it that master jinn once said of her , ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑑𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 ?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀ah , yes . she remembers now . 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀“ 𝑚𝑦 𝑝𝑎𝑑𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑛 𝑖𝑠 𝑎 𝑓𝑟𝑒𝑒 𝑠𝑝𝑖𝑟𝑖𝑡 , 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑟 𝑣𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑢𝑚 . “ her master’s voice rings in her ears , taunting the young woman by the mere 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚 of his memory . “ 𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑙 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑠 𝑎 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑜𝑐𝑐𝑢𝑟 ; 𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑦

𝑦𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑏𝑦 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 . “

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀aylisel hasnor was not one who easily surrendered to the wills , commands , and desires of others — and yet , here she is in 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙨 . bile rises in her throat at the very 𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙖 of submitting to her captor’s demands , and in that moment , she makes a promise to herself :

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝑛𝑜 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 , 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝙽 𝙴 𝚅 𝙴 𝚁 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑜 𝑠ℎ𝑒𝑒𝑣 𝑝𝑎𝑙𝑝𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑒 — for if aylisel were to surrender , the force herself would be under the control of a 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙠 𝙡𝙤𝙧𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙝 . he’d have 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙚 and 𝙩𝙤𝙩𝙖𝙡 control over her magic ; the 𝙲 𝙷 𝙰 𝙾 𝚂 and 𝙳 𝙸 𝚂 𝙾 𝚁 𝙳 𝙴 𝚁 such a development would bring upon aylisel’s beloved 𝙶 𝙰 𝙻 𝙰 𝚇 𝚈 makes the young woman shiver in 𝙵 𝙴 𝙰 𝚁 .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀of course , aylisel’s disappearance in and of itself has already brought a great deal of chaos and disorder to her beloved galaxy — specifically , to her colleagues in the 𝙟𝙚𝙙𝙞 𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙚𝙧 . with the 𝙰 𝙱 𝚂 𝙴 𝙽 𝙲 𝙴 and 𝚃 𝙰 𝙼 𝙸 𝙽 𝙶 of the force , the jedi’s very way of life had begun to 𝙘𝙧𝙪𝙢𝙗𝙡𝙚 .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀slowly and surely , bit by bit , as aylisel hasnor was weakened , 𝙨𝙤 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙘𝙚 . abilities that had served the jedi well for generations were now 𝙵 𝙰 𝙸 𝙻 𝙸 𝙽 𝙶 them : the bonds between master and padawan were rendered 𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙗𝙡𝙚 , master koon couldn’t maintain his control over 𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 , an already clouded future became 𝙞𝙣𝙫𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙗𝙡𝙚 , and the galaxy’s many shatterpoints were 𝙝𝙞𝙙𝙙𝙚𝙣 to master windu’s ever-watchful , piercing gaze .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝑚𝑎𝑐𝑒 . . .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀the thought of her fiancè is enough to warm aylisel’s heart and provide her with the courage to fight to live another day , even in this dire situation . it is 𝙼 𝙰 𝙲 𝙴 𝚆 𝙸 𝙽 𝙳 𝚄 that has been her 𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙣𝙞𝙩𝙮 , the one factor keeping her 𝙵 𝙰 𝙸 𝚃 𝙷 in the quest to resist sheev palpatine .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀aylisel absentmindedly fiddles with her engagement ring , silently thanking the chancellor for not taking it away . thoughts of 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑠 and 𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑎𝑙 𝑣𝑒𝑖𝑙𝑠 , of 𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑐𝑟𝑜𝑤𝑑𝑠 and ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑖𝑙𝑦 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑠 fill her mind ; and for the second time that night , she makes a promise . not to herself , but to mace .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝑖 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 , 𝑚𝑦 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 . 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑦 , 𝑤𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑐ℎ 𝑤𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚𝑡 . 𝑖 —

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙈𝘼𝘾𝙀 !!!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀aylisel’s head snaps up , her eyes widening as a familiar force signature flickers across her mind . 𝑛𝑜 . . . 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 . . . 𝑁𝑂 ! her thoughts are racing at a thousand miles per hour , fighting to reach her fiancé before it is too late . 𝑁𝑂 ! 𝐼𝑇 𝐼𝑆 𝑇𝑂𝑂 𝐷𝐴𝑁𝐺𝐸𝑅𝑂𝑈𝑆 , 𝑀𝐴𝐶𝐸 ! 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑟 . . . ℎ-ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 . . . ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 —

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝑖 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙛𝙪𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑟 𝑖𝑠 , 𝑚𝑦 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑟 . mace sighs , and at the sound of his “ mental voice “ ( 𝑠𝑜 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑘 ) , aylisel cannot help but smile . 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑔𝑜𝑑𝑠 , 𝑠ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚 .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀at long last , the dyadic bond between 𝙢𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙖𝙨𝙣𝙤𝙧 and 𝙢𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙪 is alive once more , no longer silenced by the terrible , suffocating grip of 𝙳 𝙰 𝚁 𝙺 𝙽 𝙴 𝚂 𝚂 . what should have been a cause for great jubilation is instead a cause for great 𝚆 𝙾 𝚁 𝚁 𝚈 : master hasnor is well aware of the sheer 𝙚𝙭𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙩 of chancellor palpatine’s powers , but master windu knows 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 of this . 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑙 . . .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀a small smirk tugs on the corners of palpatine’s lips as he watches ayli from the vantage point of his chair , positioning his hands carefully on the elegant mahogany desk in front of him . the chancellor’s eyes dance with amusement , tone soft yet mocking as he speaks . 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀” it seems we will be having 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑎𝑛𝑦 , 𝙢𝙮 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙗𝙞𝙧𝙙 . “ he hums , leaning back in his chair . she flinches at the nickname ; only master qui-gon was permitted to use it , and he had passed away a long time ago . 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑛𝑜 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒 . 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑤 , 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 . 𝑓𝑜𝑟 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑜 𝑠𝑜 𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑛 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑢𝑙𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑦 𝑜𝑓 𝑞𝑢𝑖-𝑔𝑜𝑛 𝑗𝑖𝑛𝑛 , ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑛 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 . “ 𝙗𝙚𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 , or face the consequences . “

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀a glare is all palpatine receives in response , and he chuckles , reveling in aylisel’s futile defiance . “ how . . . 𝙥𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙘 . “ his smirk widens , voice soft as he addresses the hostage . “ i wonder what master jinn would say , were he to witness this sorry state of his most 𝙿 𝚁 𝙸 𝚉 𝙴 𝙳 𝚂 𝚃 𝚄 𝙳 𝙴 𝙽 𝚃 , his 𝙙𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙚𝙧 . i imagine he’d be rather ashamed , don’t you think — perhaps even 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑔𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑑 ? after all , my dear child , 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙛𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙢 . you have failed master jinn , and all those at the temple whom you seek to protect . “

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀aylisel flinches at palpatine’s words , her hazel eyes flickering to her feet and heart dropping to her stomach . 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 , 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 . a sinister voice whispered in her mind , poisoning her thoughts with burning feelings of guilt and dismay -- two bitter emotions that pierced her soul like the sharpest of knives . 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 **𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 ,** 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳  **𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 .** 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢  **𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵** 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘥𝘢'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘦 .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝘯𝘰 . . . 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 . she shouldn’t be thinking thoughts like these . although the voice’s words had some semblance of truth to them ( namely , regarding qui-gon’s disappointment ; after all , her beloved master’s death was proof enough that she had let him down . if aylisel had exceeded qui-gon’s expectations , 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙙𝙖𝙮 . it is her fault he’s dead . if only she’d --

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀a sudden yelp escapes aylisel’s lips as palpatine snaps his fingers , using the force to teleport her into a chair by his desk , across his own . the chancellor smiles smugly at her surprise , rather amused by her startled reaction . “ now now , master hasnor , we can’t have you on the floor when our guest arrives , can we ? ” he hums , leaning back in his chair . “ it might make our jedi friends that you were summoned here . . . 𝙪𝙣𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙮 . ”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀[ 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 ; 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘴 ]

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙿 𝙰 𝙻 𝙿 𝙰 𝚃 𝙸 𝙽 𝙴 : why , master windu , what a pleasant surprise . 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙼 𝙰 𝙲 𝙴 𝚆 𝙸 𝙽 𝙳 𝚄 : hardly a surprise , chancellor . and it will be pleasant for neither of us -- 𝙚𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙫𝙚 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙮 𝙛𝙞𝙖𝙣𝙘é .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙿 𝙰 𝙻 𝙿 𝙰 𝚃 𝙸 𝙽 𝙴 : your fiance ? oh , pardon me , my dear master windu , 𝙞 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 . i wasn’t aware that you , a 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙞𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 of the jedi order , were breaking the jedi code . quite ironic , isn’t it ?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙼 𝙰 𝙲 𝙴 𝚆 𝙸 𝙽 𝙳 𝚄 : cut the bullshit , palpatine . we know who you are . 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 you are . we are here to take you into custody . 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙿 𝙰 𝙻 𝙿 𝙰 𝚃 𝙸 𝙽 𝙴 : surely you know better than to use such language in front of the 𝙨𝙪𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙧 -- the supreme chancellor of the republic which , last i checked , you and your colleagues have sworn to serve . i hope i misunderstand what you mean by custody , my friend . 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙼 𝙰 𝙲 𝙴 𝚆 𝙸 𝙽 𝙳 𝚄 : friend ? i am no friend of yours . 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩 .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙿 𝙰 𝙻 𝙿 𝙰 𝚃 𝙸 𝙽 𝙴 : you cannot be serious , master windu . on what charge , by what right have you decided to detain me ?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙼 𝙰 𝙲 𝙴 𝚆 𝙸 𝙽 𝙳 𝚄 : you’re a sith lord , and you kidnapped a jedi master !

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙿 𝙰 𝙻 𝙿 𝙰 𝚃 𝙸 𝙽 𝙴 : 𝙖𝙢 𝙞 𝙖 𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙡𝙤𝙧𝙙 ? even if true , that’s hardly a crime . my philosophical outlook is a personal matter . in fact -- the last time i read the constitution , anyway -- we have very strict laws against this type of persecution . so i ask you again : what is my alleged crime ? how do you expect to justify your mutiny before the senate ? or do you intend to arrest the senate as well ?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀as for my kidnapping charge . . . well it’s all a matter of perspective . see , your dear master hasnor came to me 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙮 ; her arrival in my office was not crafted by an execution of my personal strength or desire , but rather , her 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙚𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 . i do not wish to divulge the reasons for which she came to visit me ; to do so without permission would be in violation of a coruscanti citizen’s right to privacy .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙼 𝙰 𝙲 𝙴 𝚆 𝙸 𝙽 𝙳 𝚄 : aylisel did not come willingly to you , chancellor . 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙚 . we have the facts , we know the truth , and we’re not here to argue with you . we do not seek confrontation .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙿 𝙰 𝙻 𝙿 𝙰 𝚃 𝙸 𝙽 𝙴 : no , you’re here to imprison me without trial . without even the pretense of legality . so this is the plan , at last : the jedi are taking over the republic . 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙼 𝙰 𝙲 𝙴 𝚆 𝙸 𝙽 𝙳 𝚄 : come with us , and free master hasnor . now .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙿 𝙰 𝙻 𝙿 𝙰 𝚃 𝙸 𝙽 𝙴 : i shall do no such thing . if you intend to murder me , you may do so right here . 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙼 𝙰 𝙲 𝙴 𝚆 𝙸 𝙽 𝙳 𝚄 : don’t try to resist .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀[ 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴 ]

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙿 𝙰 𝙻 𝙿 𝙰 𝚃 𝙸 𝙽 𝙴 : i shall do no such thing . if you intend to murder me , you may do so right here . 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙼 𝙰 𝙲 𝙴 𝚆 𝙸 𝙽 𝙳 𝚄 : don’t try to resist .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀[ 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘤𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘦 ]

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙺 𝙸 𝚃 𝙵 𝙸 𝚂 𝚃 𝙾 : sasee -- 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀ 𝙰 𝙶 𝙴 𝙽 𝙺 𝙾 𝙻 𝙰 𝚁 : [ 𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘥 ; 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 " 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 " ( ? ) ]

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀[ 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘤𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘦 ]⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀𝙿 𝙰 𝙻 𝙿 𝙰 𝚃 𝙸 𝙽 𝙴 : help ! help ! security -- 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 ! help me ! 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 ! 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 !

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀[ 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 ]⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀a fountain of amethyst energy bursts from mace windu’s fist as his lightsaber is activated , eyes narrowed as he stared palpatine down . “ don’t try to resist . ” the master’s voice is low and stern , the cold edge to his words 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 palpatine to fight back . in one fluid , flawless movement , mace windu cut aylisel hasnor free , her savior from the handcuffs that had once bound her to a dark lord of the sith . smiling slightly , he offered his soon-to-be-wife her alabaster lightsaber , its white kyber crystal rejoicing upon being placed in her hands once more . this action sets off a chain reaction ; all around her , aylisel watches as her colleagues’ weapons spring to life , bathing the room in gorgeous hues of green and blue . 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀ 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 , 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 . mace relaxes as aylisel’s familiar presence flickers across his thoughts , the woman in question giving him a small smile . no matter what she said or what she did , aylisel hasnor never failed to calm him down . 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘤𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 . 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘥 . 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀what occurs then all comes to pass in a great blur of unspeakable grief and tragedy , proceeding too quick for mace or ayli to act . they can only watch in horror as palpatine cuts down their colleagues , their 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨 , as if they were nothing . in the blink of an eye , 𝙢𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙪 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙚𝙡 𝙝𝙖𝙨𝙣𝙤𝙧 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀” if you only knew , “ palpatine’s soft tone sends shivers down aylisel’s spine , and she steps closer to mace , who gives her hand a gentle , reassuring squeeze . “ how long i have been waiting for this . . . “

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 , 𝘢𝘺𝘭𝘪 , 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 . 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 ?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀ 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀ with that , the force and her noble champion sprang into battle , fighting alongside each other 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀ 𝙲 𝙾 𝙼 𝙱 𝙰 𝚃 𝙸 𝚂 𝙰 𝙳 𝙰 𝙽 𝙲 𝙴 , 𝙰 𝚃 𝙴 𝚂 𝚃 𝙾 𝙵 𝙿 𝙴 𝚁 𝚂 𝙾 𝙽 𝙰 𝙻 𝙶 𝚁 𝙰 𝙲 𝙴 at which they both excel . 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀as the duel with chancellor palpatine begins , mace windu and aylisel hasnor are blurs of purple and white , their movements precise and 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙛𝙞𝙚𝙙 . together , they are a perfect blend of refined dexterity and aggression ; they fight with a camaraderie that suggests many battles spent at each other’s side , that implies a deep understanding of their complex minds and habits . 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙖 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡-𝙤𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙚 , 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙥 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀nothing , that is , except for anakin skywalker . 𝙖𝙮𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙚𝙡'𝙨 𝙨𝙤𝙣 , 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙣 𝙤𝙣𝙚 .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀𝘬𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘧 ! 𝘪 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦 ! mace’s panicked thought reaches ayli’s mind , and despite the situation at hand , she cannot help but let out a quiet chuckle as she parries another strike from palpatine . 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺 ?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 , 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝙖𝙣𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣 𝙨𝙠𝙮𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙚𝙧 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 . ayli sighs , mentally shaking her head at her fiance’s words . 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺'𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘦𝘴 ; 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘵 . 𝘰𝘣𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘺 .

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀𝘰𝘣𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘺 . oh , if only she knew just how wrong she was . anakin may not have ever followed the commands of the council , but as aylisel and her fiance were about to discover , 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙜𝙡𝙖𝙙𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙝 . he would gladly follow the commands of the sith , and in the process , betray them all . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀it is for anakin that aylisel and mace fight , for anakin and all of the jedi at the temple . they fight for the jedi and the rest of the galaxy , fight to protect the republic they loved above all else . the stakes are high : if aylisel and mace lose this battle , 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙧 . their beloved republic would crumble , just as brutally and completely as the jedi’s’ way of life had the moment aylisel hasnor was taken prisoner . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀this is a battle they cannot lose , for their very 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙨 depend on its outcome .

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀they press back against sidious’ growing darkness with a relentless passion , and in this moment , anakin skywalker realizes one glaringly obvious fact : 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙣𝙤 𝙟𝙚𝙙𝙞 𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 . restraint is something aylisel and mace cannot afford ; after all , the consequences of failure would be devastating , and this stone-cold truth only adds further fuel to their desire for victory .

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀ at long last though , with anakin’s arrival , the scales of fate might finally be tipped in their favor . anakin’s presence fills mace and ayli with 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 -- a hope that mayhaps , they might actually win . they can both feel the end of the battle approaching , and good god ,, this feeling fills them both with an immeasurable sense of relief . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀ this relief , unfortunately , is also a 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀ just as mace corners palpatine on the ledge of the now-shattered window , just as the battle seems as if it will at long last draw to a close , the chancellor reveals one last hidden ace up his sleeve : control over ayli , control over the force . with a snap of his fingers , palpatine sends master hasnor flying towards the wall , and she crashes into it , her wrists once more trapped in those godforsaken chains . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀” ANAKIN ! “ mace called out the moment he sees ayli fall ; his voice sounds distant , blurred , as if it came from the bottom of a well . “ anakin , help me ! this is your chance ! “

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀he could feel anakin’s leap from the office floor to the ledge , sense his approach behind --

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙥𝙖𝙡𝙥𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙚'𝙨 𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙤𝙛 𝙛𝙚𝙖𝙧 .

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀mace could tell : he wasn’t worried at all .

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀” destroy this traitor , anakin . “ the chancellor said , his voice raised over the howls of clashing lightsabers . “ this was never an arrest . it was an 𝙖𝙨𝙨𝙖𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 ! “

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀in that moment , mace finally understands . he had it . the key to final victory . palpatine’s shatterpoint . the absolute shatterpoint of the sith . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀the shatterpoint of the dark side itself . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀his eyes widen as he processes this fact , breath hitching slightly . 𝘢𝘺𝘭𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 , 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 . all those times that she would panic in palpatine’s presence , all those times she would run and hide the minute the chancellor came within a mile radius of her , it 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙖𝙙𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙨𝙚 . he should have believed her when she warned him to be wary of the chancellor , should have listened when she told him 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 .

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀he should have known that the outcome of this confrontation would change the very course of galactic history .

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘬𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘳 . . .

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀the thought chills him to the bone , and through their bond , he can feel aylisel’s shock as she experiences a similar realization . the two exchange a horrified look , deeply shaken by the mere 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 of this development . palpatine’s trust in anakin skywalker certainly threw a wrench in the plan ; mace has no idea just how far anakin 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙨 this trust , and this lack of knowledge is . . . 𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙛𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀one wrong move , and everything can change . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀” he is a 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙤𝙧 , anakin . destroy him ! “ 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙨 , palpatine is impatient .

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀” or . . . 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙨 . . . “ the sith master trails off , pausing as if mulling over his next words . palpatine’s lips curl into a smirk , and he gestures towards ayli , who watches the exchange with wide eyes . “ 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙙 . the death of his dear fiance , his 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙚 , should be more than enough to make master windu cooperate with our needs , don’t you think ? “ 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀” NO ! ” mace cried out , unable to force down the sheer 𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 that bubbled up in his chest despite his best attempts to control it . 𝘯𝘰 . . . 𝘯𝘰 , 𝘯𝘰 , 𝘯𝘰 , 𝘯𝘰 , 𝘯𝘰 . . . 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 . . . 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 . . . 𝘒𝘐𝘓𝘓 𝘔𝘌 𝘐𝘕𝘚𝘛𝘌𝘈𝘋 ! “ you’re the . . . you’re the chosen one , anakin . “ he gasped , his voice thick and heavy with the weight of unbearable exhaustion . 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 , 𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯 , 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 . . . “ think about what you’re doing ! if you kill her . . . if you kill the 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙘𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛 -- “

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀” if you kill the force herself , my boy , i will give you the power to save the one you love . 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙥𝙖𝙙𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙙𝙖𝙡𝙖 . “ palpatine cuts across mace , his smirk widening as he relishes this surefire victory . 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 , 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺 . “ kill aylisel hasnor , and the 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮 𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙛 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢𝙩 will be yours . ”

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀throughout this entire conversation , aylisel stays silent , watching the exchange with an expression that holds no emotion -- a sharp contrast to the turbulent feelings she battles within , of which 𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 and 𝙧𝙚𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙩 are most prominent . 𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 because she 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙨 the choice anakin will make , to bring upon her at last a fate she has awaited since she was a little girl . 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 ; 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 . 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘦 , 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦 . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀she just wishes it didn’t have to . . . it didn’t have to happen like 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀the 𝙧𝙚𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙩 that pierces her soul stems from a yearning for a different reality , one in which anakin skywalker never fell to the darkness and she saw the signs before it was 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚 . damn palpatine and his eternal cloak of impenetrable darkness ; he had blinded her , concealed his true identity as he manipulated the 𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙧 behind the scenes ! if only she had been able to see past him , to not fall into complacency , to realize that this . . . this 𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧 was grooming her beloved chosen one to betray all he has ever known ! 𝘪𝘧 . . . 𝘪𝘧 , 𝘪𝘧 , 𝘪𝘧 , 𝘐𝘍 !

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀ah , well . it doesn’t matter now . what’s done is done ; there’s nothing she can do except wait for death to arrive . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀anakin , on the other hand , has no such emotional restraint . unlike aylisel’s lack of visible emotion upon the realization that she is to face her fate , the chosen one’s feelings are an open book , painted on his face and shining in his eyes for all to see . grief , indecision , anger , uncertainty . . . they are all there , and the entire room holds its breath in anticipation as they await his decision . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀in the silence of the moment , that painful , 𝙖𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙯𝙞𝙣𝙜 silence , master windu makes one last appeal to anakin’s consciousness . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀” remember your destiny , anakin . ” the master of the jedi order says quietly , his tone soft yet pleading as he speaks . “ it is your destiny to bring balance to the force , not destroy it ! you -- ”

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀aylisel cuts across her fiance’s plea , shaking her head . ” 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 , mace . ” she murmurs , her expression changing to one of 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙜𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙚𝙥𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 . acceptance of her fate , of an understanding regarding what was doomed to occur . “ it’s useless . this is to be my fate ; you have your understanding of it all wrong . 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙢𝙮 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝 , 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙤𝙤𝙣 𝙛𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 , balance will at last be brought to my domain . 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙞𝙩 𝙢𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙗𝙚 . “

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀mace nods , falling silent at aylisel’s words . he knows not to question her ; though he wishes she was wrong , aylisel hasnor is almost 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 right when it comes to the inner workings of the force . losing her is an obstacle he will have to conquer for the sake of the galaxy ; but still . . . 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙨 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙢 . that he was the one to die by anakin’s hands , instead of his bondmate . it should be him . . . 𝙞𝙩 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙨 , but deep down , he knows there is nothing he can do , no way that aylisel can make it out alive . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀all that remains is to await the inevitable , and soon enough , the inevitable comes to pass . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀anakin makes his decision , igniting the lightsaber in his hand with a single , flawless flourish . he steps towards aylisel , studying his prey with narrowed eyes -- as though contemplating the best way in which to end her life . 

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀then , it happens . the chosen one raises his weapon , and in one swift movement , cuts down the force herself , 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙜𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚 .

.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀aylisel hasnor’s journey has come to an end .


End file.
